Roses for you
by a star-shaped fruit27
Summary: Every day, Namine gets a surprise in her locker. Also these days her best friend, Roxas is acting weird around her. And valentine's day is on one week. What could this mean and how will she react?


Roses for you

Every day, Namine gets a surprise on her school locker, and his best friend Roxas is acting a little strange these days around her. Even Xion and Kairi see the matter as a creepy stalker. How willt his end and how will she act?

**Day 1**

It was another day at school. Namine was putting her code on her locker to get her books for homework, when something falls from her locker. It was a white rose, and a note tied to it. Namine took the rose and the note and read. "_Thinking of you, wherever you are._ Maybe the girls know something about this?" Namine took der books and the rose, closed her locker and went to the school entrance, where Xion and Kairi might be waiting for her. Kairi and Xion were talking about something when she arrives."Hey guys. What are you talking about?" she sat on the bench. "Oh. Hey Nami. We were talking on how maybe this will be the year Sora will finally confess to me this year!" Kairi happily squealed wile Xion just watched her expression. " Oh Kairi, you are as lovesick as ever. Anyway. What can you guys tell me about this note?" Namine handed the note and the two girls read it with excitement. "Isn't the note a part of the poem you and Roxas wrote for Mr. Ansem's assignment?" Xion pointed out. Namine wrote the clue on a little notebook and kept it on her purse. "hm… Looks like it is. But, who is it from?" "Do you think thait if I knew, would I be asking you?" Namine said sarcastically. "…Good point. But…" Xion and Kairi looked at eachother and grinned madly. Poor Namine was about to get really flustered. "Nami has a secret lover-" Namine shut them up just in time to see Sora, Axel and Roxas coming from blitzball practice. "Yo ladies. Wassup?" Axel greeted the trio while plopping himself on the bench in front of where they were on. "Oh, It's nothing. Just a girl matter." Kairi tried to hush him, but he wouldn't budge. " come on girls, you know that I know everything about girls. Come on, tell ol' Axel what's up." Axel put on a psychologist façade and started listeneing. Xion sighed and answered. "We were talking about how Namine has this possible secret lover." When Xion finished the sentence, Roxas almost spat tha water on his mouth. "So you guys are telling us that aomeone is interested in our little Namine? Come on, she isn't that interesting." Namine felt a little down, but she kept her composture. "He's right. Why would someone would get an interest for me?" Now Rosas spat all the water on poor Sora, who was blushing from both embarrassment and infatuation. "That you are not interesting? Come on! Whe I hear you sing its like a choir of angels was singing for me! And when you draw, you are an artist from heaven, and, and-" a wet Sora elbowed him on the ribs to get him on Earth. Xion and Kairi were dumbstruck, while Axel shook his head in disapproval, and Namine has a very red face. "…What you said… is it true?" her bangs were covering her indigo eyes. "I-I … ahahaha… I was remembering the lines of a novel I read… ahaha… it's nothing really important." Roxas scratched the back of his head "…I see…" Namine snatched the rose and note and ran to her house, while leaving some tears behind. ",,,Did yous guys saw what happened?" Sora asked. "didn't quite catch that." Axel said.

^w^

Namini now had lots of thoughts on her head. 'Who is this person?' 'Is he a stalker?' 'Do I know him?' these were some of the questions that flower on her mind. She tossed herself on her bed. "why is this happening to me? I didn't ask for something like this! I don't have anything so someone would set eyes on me!" Namine was frustrated, but at least she did homework. Suddenly, her phone vibrated. It was a text from Xion.

**Nami! Are you okay? You suddenly ran away! Txt me back plz :(**

_**Nothing, really. It's just that some stuff came to my head and had the need of running home. Gonna take a nap. See ya. ;)**_

Namine switched into pajamas, went to her bed and drifted off to dreamland. 'Hopefully tomorrow I will get some answers.' With this thought Namine wnte to sleep.

**So, how did it go? Was it good? Was it bad? Please review and comment if I should add something or continue this story. See ya! ;) **

**P.S.: Please go easy on me. This is my first story! w**


End file.
